The present invention relates to a window display controller for controlling display of windows on a display screen, and its program storage medium.
Conventionally, as a typical example of the input/output method in a GUI (graphical user interface) system, a base frame called a desktop is displayed on the entire display screen, and when an icon on this desktop is pointed by a mouse pointer that moves on the desktop in accordance with movement of a mouse, a target program corresponding to that icon is launched. Upon launching the program, a rectangular window is displayed on the desktop. Note that the window, icon, and data in the window are associated with some data, and are called objects. The size of each object is changed by dragging the mouse.
In this case, the mouse is dragged as follows. That is, when the mouse pointer is adjusted to the frame of an object and then moved while a mouse button is held down, the object frame moves accordingly. After the object is changed to a desired size, the mouse button is released. When the object size is changed in this manner, cumbersome operation is required, i.e., the mouse pointer must be accurately adjusted to the object frame, and a work space for moving the mouse must be assured, resulting in poor operability. On the other hand, the icon and the window which is associated with the program that is launched upon clicking that icon are independently displayed, and have quite different display patterns although they express the identical program, resulting in visual or conceptual confusion.
An object of the first invention is to arbitrarily change the window size by simple operation in place of dragging of the mouse.
An object of the second invention is to smoothly convert an icon and window.
The first invention is a window display controller for displaying display data stored in display data storage means within a window display region having an arbitrary display size, which is displayed on a display screen, characterized by comprising measurement means for measuring a designation operation time of a first or second designation operation with respect to a display position of the window display region, first size change means for enlarging the display size of the window display region in accordance with the designation operation time measured by the measurement means upon the first designation operation, second size change means for reducing the display size of the window display region in accordance with the designation operation time measured by the measurement means upon the second designation operation, and display control means for controlling to display the display data stored in the display data storage means within the window display region, the display size of which has been changed by the first or second size change means.
The second invention is a window display controller for displaying a window, on which predetermined display data is displayed within a display region thereof, on a display screen, characterized by comprising display size change means for sequentially enlarging a display size of an icon displayed on the display screen by a display size enlargement designation operation for the icon, conversion means for converting the icon into a window corresponding to the icon and opening a corresponding file when the display size of the icon has been enlarged beyond a predetermined size, and display control means for displaying the window converted by the conversion means on the display screen, and displaying display data of the opened file within the window.
According to the first invention, while a window that displays predetermined display contents is displayed on the display screen, the display size of that window is enlarged or reduced in accordance with the time of only enlargement or reduction designation operation made for that window, and display data in that window are displayed within the changed window display area. Hence, the window display size can be changed very easily, thus expecting great improvement of operability.
According to the second invention, when the display size of an icon displayed on the display screen is enlarged by a display size enlargement designation operation for that icon, the icon is automatically converted into a window of a file corresponding to that icon in accordance with the display size. Hence, smooth conversion from the icon to the window can be attained, and the window can be opened after the correspondence between the icon and window is made clear.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.